


Places where Love begin (and may end)

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Behind the Scenes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crash & Burn, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus-centric, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans, Sans Being Sans, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Gaster - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Let me try adding a [Slice of life], [alternate universe] and [Accidental Love] together into a story...An experimental Love story where Papyrus and Sans aren't brothers. (All of them because... tension!)So a stereotypical love story of Underswap, Undertale and Underfell Papyrus-centric story falling in love.Then later, it's a crash and burn. Feels and drama blah. My obvious spoilers, etchetera.2, 4, 6, 8 = Real Chapters of the story1, 3, 5, 7, 9 = Gives a preview what will happen next.





	1. INTRODUCTIONS: why are we doing this paps? (I DON'T KNOW EITHER)

**Author's Note:**

> Man why do I keep creating other stories and not finishing my other stories?
> 
> I will try to finish this. This being easier than my other stories. :T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros are reading the script.

STORY'S MOTIVE: A LOVE STORY BETWEEN NOT-BROTHERS BUT ARE BROTHERS IN REAL LIFE

 

*Everyone stares at the script; an array of expression can be seen in the crowd.

 

Undertale!Sans: uh... how about no?

Underfell!Sans: what's the point of this story anyways?

Underswap!Sans: Adorable but no. I hate the ending of this story.

Undertale!Papyrus: WHY ARE WE THE ONES WHO FALL IN LOVE WITH OUR BROTHERS?

Underfell!Papyrus: Correction, the script says we're not brothers.

Undertale!Papyrus: BLASPHEMY! EVERYONE KNOWS WE'RE BROTHERS!

Undertale!Sans: calm down bro. i think we can find a way outta this.

Undertale!Papyrus: BUT SANS! I CAN'T IMAGINE YOU NOT HAVING ME IN YOUR LIFE!

Undertale!Sans: me neither.

 

*Underfell!Sans & Underswap!Papyrus stares at Undertale!Sans

 

Undertale!Papyrus: THINK ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF LAUNDRY AND JUNK FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!

Undertale!Sans: but if we don't do this, one of us is going to get tortured by some unknown humans...

 

*Underfell!Sans & Underswap!Papyrus looks away from Undertale!Sans. Underswap!Papyrus whistles while Underfell!Sans remain silent.

 

Undertale!Sans: aren't you two dirty in the skulls?

Underfell!Sans: we ain't saying anything about that, comic.

Underswap!Papyrus: ....

Underswap!Papyrus: oh cool. i'm room mates with two nocturnal creatures.

Underfell!Papyrus: Who you calling nocturnal?!

Underfell!Sans: but you don't sleep so you're considered nocturnal.

Underfell!Papyrus: Are you always against me?

Underfell!Sans: yep.

Undertale!Sans: this is true friendship.

Undertale!Papyrus: GASP!

Undertale!Papyrus: WHAT ABOUT OUR BOND SANS? IS THAT NOT TRUE FRIENDSHIP MATERIAL?!

Undertale!Sans: we're stronger, more on true brotherhood.

Undertale!Papyrus: ...

Undertale!Papyrus: YAY!

Underswap!Papyrus: you sure you can handle taking care of red and comic when you're there with them bro?

Underswap!Sans: Of course I can! Who do you think I am?!

Underswap!Papyrus: just making sure.

Underswap!Sans: Let's start this thing then?

Undertale!Sans: you guys start first since i'm gonna drink some ketchup.

Undertale!Papyrus: YOU BETTER NOT BE DRUNK WHEN IT'S OUR TURN!

Undertale!Sans: you can trust me.

Underfell!Papyrus: But I hate reading in the Science section of the Librarby!

Underfell!Sans: huh. never thought i'd be a librarby assistant.

Undertale!Papyrus: GOOD LUCK TO OUR PSEUDO-LOVE STORY?

 

*Everyone but Undertale!Sans and Undertale!Papyrus groans, Undertale!Sans tugs his younger brother to the stage.


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus is studying at the bus station.  
> Undertale!Papyrus is buying food.  
> Underfell!Papyrus is reading a book.
> 
> Then it struck them lol.

[BUS - Underswap!Papyrus = Stretch]

 

"Is that seat available?" A small skeleton asked, pointing at the empty space beside mine. I looked over and looked back at the monster. "yup. all yours buddy."

"Thank you~" The skeleton's smile widened as he immediately went forward to sit beside me. I peeked over my shoulder to see the skeleton look straight at the opposite window. I looked back at my book, reading it before my next stop. Exams are coming up and my roommate Papyrus already warned me about my neglect to Psychology. Why does this subject have to be a core subject and not Physics or Chemistry? Heck. Geology's fine too.

"What's that?" The skeleton asked and I had to look back to face my seatmate. He was mighty curious for a pipsqueak, kind of cute too but hmm... I got to pass this subject. No flirting today bud. I gave a careless shrug, "exams are coming up. i gotta finish reading this."

"Wait a minute! That's the same book we use in our university? I can help you~!" And I nearly choked from my own breath when I saw sweet, innocent baby blue eye lights morph into stars. It's even sparkling with excitement. Damn. It's so much like my roomie when I ate his spaghetti. God. A stranger this cute and nice is going to be the death of me. I turn my head slightly, covering my blush. "n-nah. i can manage."

"Hmm... I know! How about I give you some of my notes from Psych! I'm sure this will help you review for your exam!" The skeleton scavenges in his bag, pulling out a notebook and offering it to me. I exhaled, surprised that I kept my breath in for so long. Huh. My breath smells like smoke or is that BBQ? Well my buddy Undyne likes BBQ so it's fine. "y-you sure?"

"Yes! I passed this class a long time ago so it's a waste of space~" This skeleton is not only cute, but also freaking smart. Double burn. He is no match for me. I slowly opened the light blue notebook, flipping it to see neat organized notes. Why does this guy act so much like Papyrus? The skeleton gives me a smile and resumes moving his legs back and forth, humming a familiar tune. It reminds me of my friend's tune called Megalovania.

'Stop it Stretch! You have to study!' I scolded myself, looking back at the notebook. I will not fail this subject and endure that teacher's ranting for another semester. I refuse!

...

I shuffle my feet, pressing myself on the corner. Does this kid not know staring at people is unsettling? It's starting to get into my nerve. Heh. But skeletons don't have **nerves** , get it?

...

"Your stop's here!" The skeleton (named Blue who for some reason took his subjects in advance in his university) warns, touching my sleeve as he looks up at me with that smile. I gave him a smile, thanking him as I brushed my hand on his. "thanks for the help."

"See you!" The skeleton smiles, waving to me as I stood up. I looked back and nodded, but I didn't want to be too rude so I decided to give him my name. "oh and my name's stretch!"

"I know~" Blue replies with a cheery smile. I looked away, getting off and running out of the train station. It's only after I reached the entrance of the college I realized something really creepy. “how does blue know which stop i was supposed to go to?”

* * *

 

[MARKET - Undertale!Papyrus = Papyrus]

 

"can ya reach that for me?" Someone asked as I picked two cans of tomato soup. I was shopping for my supplies for my superior cooking. Both occupants of the dorm, Fell and Stretch, loves my cooking ~~or they never had time to cook because of their course~~! As a monster studying in Sports Science and minoring in culinary arts, it was my job to feed the lazy bum physicist student and the workaholic management student. I turned around while I placed my cans in my cart, staring down at a small skeleton. I paused, seeing a skeleton wearing a blue jacket and a fixed smile on his face. My gaze followed his phalanges. 'Ketchup?'

"HOW MANY WOULD YOU WANT?" I asked, reaching to grab hold of the ketchup for the skeleton. The skeleton paused, contemplating before giving a relaxed tone. "seven."

"OKAY. HERE YOU GO-" I stared down at the skeleton as I gave him five ketchup bottles. I stared at the two ketchup bottles and looked back at the skeleton with a sweat drop. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET YOUR OWN CART?"

"i only wanted to buy my condiment and some junk food." The skeleton looks down, embarrassed at his mistake. This guy can't be serious?! Why does this skeleton remind me of my roommate Stretch? Stretch who would drink honey syrup from the bottle. Argh! As long as that skeleton brushes his teeth and quit smoking, it was fine. I gave a smile.

"DO YOU HAVE A BAG?" I asked, hoping by sheer odds that this skeleton isn't like Stretch where he- "don't need it coz i can take a shortcut."

"....I SEE." I knew it. I have discovered another creature that not only likes condiments, but also can do shortcuts. I continue holding the ketchup bottles and as the great Papyrus offered my assistance to the stranger. I'm sure Stretch and Fell are going to come home late today so they wouldn't mind! "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DECIDED TO HELP YOU SHOP! I WILL HOLD ONTO YOUR ITEMS UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO LEAVE THE AREA."

"s-sure?" The skeleton looks at me with surprise and was quickly concealed with his smile. He seems confused and so am I, but that's what good deeds usually are right? I placed the ketchup bottles in my cart and walked with the skeleton's hand gripping on the rails.

...

I shuffle forward, fear spreading down my spine as I walk beside the skeleton. Even though he gives bad puns, I can't help but cringe at his empty laugh. Must be my imagination, **right**?

...

"thanks for the help buddy." The skeleton called Sans (who's actually a year higher than me) comments, grabbing his stuff inside a paper bag. I felt sad since this might be our last time we'll get to meet, but if the Seraph wants us to meet then it will happen! I can't help but smile at this monster. What is wrong with me? "IT'S THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR A FRIEND!"

"uh... you want me to escort you home? it's kinda dark outside and..." Sans looks down, scratching the back of his head with a light dust of blue on his face. I shook my head vehemently, also flustered. "I CAN HANDLE THINGS QUITE FINE, THANK YOU!"

"hmm..." Sans turned silent as we walked out together, only to have the smaller skeleton vanish when I came out with my grocery items. I jogged back home, reaching the dorm and heading inside the kitchen. I begin setting up the ingredients and was surprised to see a text message on my phone. Reading the text, my eyes widened in shock. "HOW DID SANS GET MY PHONE NUMBER?"

* * *

 [LIBRARY - Underfell!Papyrus = Fell]

 

"are you done with that book?" A monster asked in a curious voice, blocking the source of light. I continue browsing the book. Who does this guy think he is-

"it's getting late and i’d like to return the books now thank you!" That last phrase had me reeling. I closed my book to come face to face with a skeleton who has red eye lights. This was rare.

"I apologize for the delay." I said. I probably scared him when I stood up. Standing back in shock, the skeleton seems to have shrunk away. I know I tend to be very intimidating on first glance, but who needs friends when you got two annoying roomies?  Speaking of roommates…

“Here.” I said, handing the book to the skeleton. I should head back, but this assistant seems interestingly cute. A tiny stout skeleton with the most peculiar thing around his neck. A charm with a crimson gemstone pointed at a tip. It’s shaped like a weapon, but that can't be right. This guy doesn't look like the type to hurt people and his name plate reads **Red**. How did I not see him here in my previous visits? Oh well. The skeleton held the book's other end with a nervous smile as I slowly released my grip, contemplating. “Shouldn’t that be banned?”

“i-it’s just a charm.” The skeleton defended, looking down to pile the book with the other books in his arms. Isn’t that too much for a small monster? Where was the cart and why am I worrying about him? I looked away, picking a book in monster behavior. I need to make sure that lazy ass smoker passes on his psych exam next week.

“?” Before I walked out of the section, I heard the books fall down. I paused, slowly turning around. It was a sad sight. The books were scattered on the ground because of Red’s idiocy. The library assistant quickly grew ashamed of his ACT, picking the books on the ground. He noticed I came back and muttered quietly, “sorry ‘bout that.”

“Pathetic.” I sighed and used magic to pile the remaining books together. I also brought out the cart on the other side (glaring at the other library assistant to dare complain) for Red to use. I walked away before I could hear the skeleton’s response. It must be a warning ‘No Magic Allowed!’, but who gives a fuck about library rules? I swiped the book on the scanner and left.

…

I head back to my dorm, listening to the cars pass by yet I can feel someone staring so I decided to look around and… no one’s there. Damn **paranoia**. I shouldn’t have taken Military training.

…

Finally arriving to the dorm, I looked up at the night blue sky tainted with the dull clouds of smoke. Ahead of time, as always. Appreciating the crescent moon for a couple of minutes, I remembered something important. 'Did I leave my bookmark on a book, but which one?'

“….Fuck.” I face palmed. It must be because of that pipsqueak that I completely forgot to fish it out on the random book somewhere in that section. No worries. A love stanza listed on a cherry blossom background book mark isn’t feminine right? I scratched my neck. “Tch. I’ll abandon it.”

“Besides, I can make a new one.” I entered the gate and fished out my keys. I’m usually the first to come back here. I placed my items on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen. Grabbing hold of the coffee can, I returned to see the door opened and a bookmark on the books. I closed the door and picked the bookmark, examining it with a blank face. “Did Red… just follow me to return this?”


	3. progressing...: It's too unrealistic Papyrus! (i know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skelebros and friend hang-out in their respective location.

Undertale!Papyrus: WHY CAN'T FELL AND RED BE IN THE BAR INSTEAD?

Undertale!Sans: they'd get a boner, get it?

Undertale!Papyrus: PUNS ARE BANNED HERE SANS!

Undertale!Grillby: _Why am I dragged in this?_

Undertale!Sans: because we love ya grillbz.

Undertale!Grillby: _Very reassuring Sans._

Undertale!Papyrus: I SEE CHEMISTRY IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!

Undertale!Sans: i will react to that later.

Undertale!Papyrus: SANS!

Undertale!Grillby: _The usual._

Undertale!Sans: but with my cool bro-mine!

Undertale!Papyrus: WE SHOULD HAVE TWEAKED THE SCRIPT.

Undertale!Papyrus: NOW SANS HAS AN EXCUSE TO BE DRUNK!

Undertale!Sans: mole please~!

Undertale!Grillby: _I don't see any problem in this._

Undertale!Papyrus: UNBELIEVABLE!!!

* * *

 

Underfell!Undyne: Does your brother always have to get beaten up in every story?

Underfell!Papyrus: 60-70% of the time.

Underfell!Sans: i hate you guys.

Underfell!Undyne: He's so much in character, being a Tsundere to his own...not brother!

Underfell!Papyrus: I know it's strange, but bear with us. It's either this or we'll die in some gruesome way.

Underfell!Undyne: It can't be that bad!

 

*Underfell!Papyrus goes near Underfell!Undyne, whispering.

 

Underfell!Papyrus: There is one script in the trash bin where Sans murder us one by one... And half of the population is turned dust in the third chapter.

Underfell!Undyne: Fuck. Can't we kill him?

Underfell!Papyrus: He's invincible. Every time someone finds out, they have a chapter to survive!

Underfell!Undyne: Damn Humans and their favoritism with the small skeleton.

 

*Underfell!Sans blinked, frowning at being left out.

 

Underfell!Sans: guys?

Underfell!Papyrus: Don't mind us Sans. We're just insulting you behind your back!

Underfell!Undyne: Yeah! So... (She stares at Underfell!Sans for a moment) go back to the alleyway and pretend you can't fight back against those punks.

Underfell!Sans: but i...

 

*Underfell!Sans stares at the script on hand and looks back at the alleyway with the perverted monsters.

 

Underfell!Sans: i hate my life.

Underfell!Papyrus: Life LOVES you too, Sans!

* * *

 

Underswap!Papyrus: zzzz

 

*Underswap!Sans is reading the script, but pauses to rereads a certain part.

 

Underswap!Sans: Uh.. Undyne?

Underswap!Undyne: Yes?

 

*Underswap!Undyne came over to the side, holding her own script as she went.

 

Underswap!Sans: Look at this.

Underswap!Undyne: ...

Underswap!Undyne: That's cute.

Underswap!Sans: I don't think so.

Underswap!Sans: This is just an exaggerated version of what we usually do.

Underswap!Sans: I can't believe we're going to blush a lot and pretend we don't know each other when in fact we do.

Underswap!Undyne: It's all right. As long as the story isn't going for sexual content, we're fine.

Underswap!Sans: True...

 

*Underswap!Sans crosses his arms, annoyed with this set-up as Underswap!Undyne heads back to prepare.

 

Underswap!Sans: (The small skeleton sighs) Let's get this show on the road.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus is leaving abroad because of scholarship.  
> Underfell!Papyrus is leaving to another city.  
> Underswap!Papyrus is the only one left behind, but he'll be busy with his project (thesis).

[BAR - Undertale!Papyrus = Papyrus]

 

“?” I took a sip, frowning at the hot liquid burning down my magical throat. Coughing slightly, I stared at the translucent liquid. “THIS IS MUCH STRONGER THAN THE LAST ONE…”

“how are you doing that?” The small skeleton to my side asked, slumped on the table with his skull resting on the table. I looked at him and gave a hopeless smile. “GENES?”

“AND YOU SHOULD STOP DRINKING SANS.” I finished my drink, not wanting to be rude to my friend’s friend, the bartender Grillby. His silence is calming for some strange reason.

“no way. this is your treat right~?” Sans gives me a clumsy smile as he raised his hand to order one more. I watched him in worry. Ever since we met at the supermarket, we’ve started texting each other constantly. Sans always have puns in his head, flooding my mailbox with a variety of jokes. I often cheer him up when I realize something’s wrong. Sometimes, I would ask if he’s free to hang-out. He always says he’s free, even though Stretch says he has a major project coming up. Oh well. This will be the last time so it’s all right.

“ _Don’t you have classes tomorrow, Sans?_ ” Grillby asked, filling the glass to the brim. Sans waves his hand and states something incoherent. I looked around at the crowd. They all seem to know Sans, a regular here I suppose. I fiddled with my drink as I listen to the Music box on the side, wondering how the milkshake tastes like. I have strong tolerance to alcohol so I have to drink quite a lot to get drunk. I felt a tug on my sleeves, I looked to see my drunken friend.

“were you even listening?” Sans asked, his eyes a bit misty but I really don’t know what he was talking about. I shook my head, confused on how the skeleton’s smile turn into a frown. I don’t like seeing Sans with a frown. It didn’t suit him. I looked to see Grillby entertaining the other monsters and looked back at Sans. “SORRY, BUT CAN YOU REPEAT YOUR QUESTION?”

“why are you treating me?” Sans made a valid point, but I don’t want him to worry. It’s nothing big, but Fell and Stretch treat it as something big. I can’t make my friend worry about that. I rest my head on my propped arm and stared at Sans. “CAN I NOT TREAT SOMEONE I LOVE?”

“…” Sans blinked and his smile came back. It looked mischievous. “prove it.”

“E-EH?” I was surprised. Usually, Sans would leave me be and ask in a later date through text. It must be because he’s drunk. “HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW IT?”

“up to you.” Sans closed his eyes. I thought hard about it, thinking what I should do in situations like this. I smiled, remembering something I watched Stretch do to Fell while we were having a drinking session. I should try that. I sat up straighter, looking at Sans with anxiety. Why was I worried? “IF YOU SAY SO~”

“!” Sans’ eye lights disappeared when I turned him around, leaned down and gave him two pecks on the forehead. Each time I say one word, I give him a kiss. “THIS IS.”

“HOW MUCH.” From the forehead, down to the nasal bone.

“I CARE.” Then on each side of the cheek.

“FOR YOU.” And finally, I reached to the teeth.

“…” It was a quick touch, nothing major but like Fell, Sans was blushing like mad. I gave him a smile, knowing this often cheers stressed people up. I know Sans has a stressful exam this week and I wanted him to know that someone cares for him, even outside his university circle.

“DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?” I gave him a cheeky smile. This time, the skeleton was the one stunned from the interaction. I relaxed on my chair, humming at ease. So this is why Stretch that to Fell; it feels nice kissing someone. Sans looks back down at his drink, nodding.

*DING! *

“OPS.” I frowned, looking at my phone. Sans instinctively peeked at the message, curious on my array of great friends. I actually have a lot of virtual friends (I call my faithful followers), but in real life… I only have four. Stretch, Fell, Undyne and Sans. Nyeh heh! I am so close to having a handful of friends. Stretch would often pat me on the shoulder when I say that. Fell commented I should never say this information to anyone. I wonder why? Sans rests on my shoulder, slurring his words. “what does undyne mean by packing your stuff?”

“NOTHING IMPORTANT I ASSURE YOU!” I picked him up, causing him to yelp. I looked down at him and looked at Grillby. The fire elemental looks amused as I paid for the expenses. It’s not every day Sans gets brought home then? It must be because of his shortcut thing, but isn’t he drunk? How?! “NYEH HEH! AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME.”

“hmm.” Sans didn’t even fight back as I walked out with him in my arms. It’s like those times when I fetch Stretch back to the dorm, but Sans is so much tinier! “pops might not like it though… he’ll pop a vein.”

“SKELETONS DON’T HAVE A-” I paused, realizing my mistake. Sans closed his eyes as I glared down at him. “VERY CUNNING, SANS.”

“but you’re smiling, right?” Sans didn’t have to point that out. I walked on, crushing this unfamiliar feeling down. I wonder what this was… ~~because it hurts~~.

* * *

[ALLEYWAY - Underfell!Papyrus = Fell]

 

“?” I stopped on my stroll, looking at the corner to see a bunch of monsters cornering a maggot- Oh it was the runt. I went forward, stealthily going behind my prey.

“!!!” The runt noticed me, covered in bruises but still struggling-Wait. He stopped struggling. Aww. He looked fine as a struggling damsel in distress. Ah well. I used my blue attack and pushed them down, summoning out my bone attacks from the ground. Unfortunate for me, they ran away from my next attack. “Tch!”

“Do you always have people beating you to pulp?” I yawned, leaning on the wall as I watched the skeleton sit up. I tilted my head, watching the skeleton produce green magic.

“i didn’t need your help.” The skeleton muttered, still the same as when I first met him. Ever since we met at the Librarby, we keep meeting each other in bad times. Bad times for Red because he’s always in a tight pickle. I got tired of watching this pathetic scrawny nerd get beaten up all the time so I SAVED him and walked him home. Red feels insecure when I’m near him. Stretch says it’s because I look ready to beat him up. I don’t look like a punk right? I’m wearing a suit for a reason… (aside that it’s a requirement for my course.)

“Let’s go.” I looked at my wristwatch. I have time to help Papyrus pack his things; he’s leaving abroad next week. I begin walking out, knowing Red was following behind me. He doesn’t like my stares or even a helping hand. This pipsqueak was unbelievable. I should blame that to his constipated father, always angry whenever I visit. I felt something hold my sleeve, turning to see Red clinging for support. He’s limping. That’s swell.

“why are you being nice to me?” Red asked, eye lights flickering as I shrugged and looked away. I can say this was more about MERCY for his sorry excuse of an HP. Seriously, I didn’t expect to see another One HP monster in my life. We continued walking together; the silence too deafening just like our previous encounters. “…”

“Ah damn. Not her…” I frowned, sensing my superior in Military training coming over - Undying. I turned to crouch down and carried the shocked skeleton in my arms. Swiping him up in the air, I ran forward and turned to avoid the encounter. Red pushed my head upward. I continued running, hearing the skeleton scowl. “where the hell are you taking me?!”

“Using another route.” I said, but this skeleton was pushing and worming around. Why can’t he be a passive little dingus and let me carry him?! Stretch says Red’s like that if you open up to him. How did **that** happen?! Papyrus would laugh when I talk about this to him.

“You piece of shit. Hold still or I’m tossing you to the road!” I cursed, but Red sneered (yet there was a hint of fear. How can this skeleton be so contradictory?!). “then do it!”

“Whoops.” I tossed him to the road, but caught him with my magic. Holding him in midair and brought him back to my arms. His eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed when I brought him back in my arms. “Are you going to cooperate now?”

“…no.” Red glared at me and I rolled my eyes, running and crouching down to avoid Undying’s friends - mutts that chase their tails half of the day… Hm. I finally arrived in a safe location, Red’s neighborhood. I dropped him on the floor, frowning at the stumbling skeleton. I waited for him to stand up, asking the twerp. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“because you’re an ass.” Red stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking away as he walked to his house. This time, I followed him to ensure this skeleton doesn’t attract danger. “I am not an ass.”

“you’re right.” Red confessed, continuing with a sarcastic voice. “you are a stuck-up prick.”

“Watch your mouth when I’m **behind you**.” I warned, smirking when I saw the monster react to my comment. This skeleton was amusing say the least, always standing up to himself even when his fear is oozing. Papyrus says I should stop going near Red. He’s promoting my sadistic tendencies. Nyeh. No worries about that. I don’t plan on hanging around this skeleton much longer. My work is piling up one after the other. I have to leave to another city to fix that.

“h-how’s stretch?” Red asked, breaking my line of ~~sorrow~~ thought. I crossed my arms, feeling something twist in me. I wonder what that could be? I crushed it down to the depths of my mind, commenting with a smirk. “Planning to join Stretch’s fan club?”

“n-no!” Red threw something at me. Catching it, I dropped it in disgust. I glared at the skeleton, “WHY ARE YOU CARRYING SOCKS?”

“dad stuffed it in my bag…” Red said uneasily. He must’ve not realize what he threw. I was so going to wash my hand later. Who knows what that sock touched?! I opened my phone, checking the messages I have with Stretch and Papyrus. “Stretch is getting jittery because he’s going to buy Blue a gift for his birthday.”

“…” Red paused and began running to his house. I didn’t run after him, mocking him from afar. “Don’t worry! You have a week to get a present for the rich cinnamon roll!”

“screw off fell!” Red screamed back and I snickered, feeling empty for some strange reason.

* * *

[PARK - Underswap!Papyrus = Stretch]

 

“?” I opened my eyes, looking around to find myself on the bench. “i slept again?”

“As long as you’re with me, I'll protect you.” The voice made me smile. I turn around to look up at the lap I was resting on. The small skeleton gives me his signature smile. “yeah…”

“have you gotten tired of me calling you cool yet, blue?” I joked, sitting up to stretch my arms.  Blue shook his head, cute little hearts replaced the usual star eye lights. “Why will I get tired of the truth when I am the Magnificent Blue?! Mweh heh heh heh!”

“my bad.” I yawned and sits beside him. Ever since we met at the bus station, we’ve started seeing each other more often. It’s all accidental, of course. I never planned in meeting the cutesy but the Seraph from above must have blessed me. He’s even friends with my buddies Red and Sans. Strange how Papyrus and Fell know their names even when they’re in different courses. Is it like what happened with me and Blue? Nah. It must be better than that.

“Are you planning to attend the party tomorrow?” Blue asked with those light blue eyes. I might as well call this kid as my lil’ bro (like Papyrus and Fell) on how he’s treating me. No. It’s different. I get all fluttery when I’m around him. This was a bad sign. You don’t simply fall in love with your friend. Our friendship is even on its second year. Please don’t ask why I’m counting this. It goes a long way. I close my eyes and shrugged. “nah. i got plans for tomorrow.”

“W-With who?” Blue asked, this time he was looking at the fountain. I don’t know why but I dislike how blank his eyes could get. How can someone so innocent and sweet have such blank eyes? I asked the two about that and they gave different answers. Papyrus says Blue is thinking of a lot of things and I made it worse while Fell said Blue is annoyed at what I said. I don’t know how to feel with this, but I can’t tell him yet. I gave him a wink, “it’s a secret.”

“….” Blue turned silent and gave me a smile in return. “I understand!”

“r-really?” I was surprised. Usually, Blue would pester me by waiting at the entrance of my university and follow me for my answer. He was so worried for my One HP that it’s starting to make me wonder how Blue acts when he’s with Red and Sans. Blue moves his dangling legs back and forth, humming. “Of course~ You wouldn’t do anything harmful to yourself right?”

“course not. trust me will ya?” I gave him a smile. He can’t find out what I have in store. I got to find something for Blue’s birthday next week. It has to be something he could use, but what?!

“I do~” Blue sang and rests on my shoulder. I blushed, looking away at the parking area. You don’t fall in love with your friends. Papyrus and Fell. Save me please. Right on timing, someone came… It wasn’t my homies. This was bad; it was my pal Dyne. ‘Where the hell was those two?’

“Boo!” She greeted, dashing to our direction before halting dramatically. I smiled back, unaffected except I can feel Blue grab hold of my arm very tightly. Dyne’s smile got bigger. Oh no. This is embarrassing. “it’s not what you think.”

“you finally having a lover?” Dyne teased and I had to cover my face with my hoodie. Blue blinked rapidly and blushed. “W-we aren’t lovers! Y-you just scared me.”

“Hmm~ If you say so.” Dyne nodded. Handing over the documents, Dyne gave me a wink. “Don’t forget your appointment with Gorey.”

“…yeah.” I replied and can sense the dark aura beside me. Crap. Blue starts in a sweet voice, “You didn’t tell me you were meeting with someone?”

“he’s just a friend blue! no need to get hyped on it.” I slung my arm around him, looking down at the upset skeleton. Blue tends to get lonely in their house, being an only child (and a passive-aggressive father). This Blueberry prefers hanging out with his friends. As his ‘special’ friend, Blue hangs out with me quite a lot of times… I gave him a kiss on the forehead (internally screaming how cheesy I can get) before resting on Blue’s head. “if it makes you feel any better, i promise to hang out with you from lunch onwards.”

“B-but what about your assignments?!” Blue asked, eye lights expanded and I’m internally screaming at myself not to lean down and give the guy a kiss. (Papyrus! Fell! Save me!) I lean away, moving away from the temptation. “you can help me with that~”

“…You are hopeless.” Blue shakes his head, but he was smiling. I can’t help it. Blue’s good in whatever I’m not and vice versa. Thus, I teach him and he teaches me. ~~It was better than me fantasizing about Blue during our quiet moments.~~ I stood up, realizing the time. “let’s go blue. don’t want your dad burning me alive.”

“Carry me~” Blue held his arms up and I smiled. Picking him up, I became nervous on how ~~sickeningly~~ ~~sweetly~~ close my friend is at my face that I nearly dropped him. I recovered, flustered and deciding to carry Blue in a piggy back ride instead. It was way better than looking at him. 'i should ask red for help...'


	5. 'Tension': you don't sound too happy about it boss. (Do you think I'm happy about this Sans?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses and their script problem while Sanses converse with Gasters.

  
Underfell!Papyrus: Stretch stole Sans, my not-brother-but-supposed-lover-for-this-story.

Underfell!Papyrus: Now I'm going to work my days like the bad-ass I am.

Underswap!Papyrus: isn't that a good thing?

Underfell!Papyrus: You have a point.

Undertale!Papyrus: AT LEAST WE'RE MEETING ENDS MEET.

Undertale!Papyrus: BUT THE NARRATOR SAYS THEY'LL DO SOMETHING BAD IF WE DON'T GET SANS.

Underfell!Papyrus: ...

Underswap!Papyrus: ...

Underfell!Papyrus: Stretch. You will initiate a polygamous marriage, kidnap Blue and steal Comic from Toriel when you have time while Classic and I will sit on the sidelines, avoiding the implicit not-incest porn. We'll even pretend to be jealous even if we're not.

Undertale!Papyrus: I LIKE THAT PLAN!

Underswap!Papyrus: what?!

Undertale!Papyrus: WE SHOULD CHANGE THE SCRIPT WITHOUT THE HUMAN KNOWING.

Undertale!Papyrus: WE CAN EVEN HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH OUR NOT-FAMILY OFF SCREEN!

 

*Undertale!Papyrus waves HI to Underswap!Gaster and Underfell!Gaster. Underswap!Gaster waves back while Underfell!Gaster looks back to converse with Underfell!Sans. Underswap!Papyrus stares at the scene from far away and looks back.

 

Underswap!Papyrus: you have got to be kidding with me.

Underfell!Papyrus: It'll be a foursome with you in the middle of it.

Underswap!Papyrus: i didn't mean that- argh! no way!

Undertale!Papyrus: I LIKE THE IDEA OF SANS NOT GETTING HURT AND STRETCH TAKING CARE OF OUR PROBLEM, BUT WHAT'S A FOURSOME?

Underfell!Papyrus: Ask your brother.

Underswap!Papyrus: Please don't ask your brother.

Undertale!Papyrus: I'LL ASK OUR NOT-FAMILY INSTEAD!

 

*Underfell!Papyrus looks behind to see Gasters and Sanses talking to each other.

* * *

 

Underfell!Sans: hurt him and i'm coming over.

Underfell!Gaster: Is that how you treat your own-

 

*Underfell!Gaster looks at the script and looks back.

 

Underfell!Gaster: Own father?!

Underfell!Sans: if you were my fucking father, then you'd think twice in killing my brother!

Underfell!Gaster: Ha! Killing him is an ACT of MERCY!

Undertale!Sans: ... (Smiling all alone since Undertale!Gaster is too busy to even visit him.)

 

*Underswap!Gaster and Underswap!Sans stares at Undertale!Sans. Underswap!Gaster comes forward to give him a hug.

 

Underswap!Gaster: There there little one. He'll come in the next chapter.

Undertale!Sans: i get it. you don't need to hug me.

Underswap!Sans: I think you do need a hug though.

Undertale!Sans: please don't.

 

*Undertale!Sans' eye sockets turn dark as both Underswap!Sans and Underswap!Gaster hugs him.

 

Underfell!Gaster: What are they doing?

Underfell!Sans: Not sure but we gotta save comic.

Underfell!Gaster: I suppose...

 

*Underfell!Gaster and Underfell!Sans went towards the trio.

* * *

 

 

Underfell!Papyrus: Fuck! They're planning something.

Undertale!Papyrus: THEN I'LL ASK LATER!

Underswap!Papyrus: please don't.

Undertale!Papyrus: BUT SEEING THEM TOGETHER MAKES ME FEEL SO... UN-LOVED.

Underfell!Papyrus: Who needs their love anyways?

Underswap!Papyrus: you mean right now?

Undertale!Papyrus: YOU'RE RIGHT!

Undertale!Papyrus: WHO NEEDS THEIR LOVE WHEN WE CAN LOVE OURSELVES?!

Underswap!Papyrus: not what i was expecting.

Underfell!Papyrus: Does that mean we can-

Undertale!Papyrus: AND LOVE EVERYONE ELSE SO NO ONE WILL EVER BE SAD!

Underfell!Papyrus: I was really hoping we can abandon Sans in the story and hope for the best outcome.

Underswap!Papyrus: wouldn't it be weird if the main characters disappeared in the next chapter.

Underfell!Papyrus: Hmmm.... You have a point there.

Underfell!Papyrus: Very well. We have to continue ~~living this boring life~~  to the next chapter.

Underswap!Papyrus: that moment our lines will be censored if we edited it...

Undertale!Papyrus: OH RIGHT. ME AND MY VIRTUAL ACCEPTANCE TO MY UNREQUITED LOVE!

Underfell!Papyrus: We're counting on you Stretch.

Underswap!Papyrus: i think i should obediently follow the script.

Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus: NO!

Underswap!Papyrus: let me think about it...


	6. Realization and Heartbreaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets the news in face value and falls badly.

[MUSEUM – Underfell!Papyrus = Fell]

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I grumbled, holding a gift I bought. I know it has been a year since I visited this town, having to do all that crappy paperwork for my family’s business and I decided to return and buy a gift for… The runt. Do not question my line of thought. The idea popped out when Stretch told me it was Red’s birthday today so I bought him a black jacket. Damn it. I feel all squishy inside for no reason.

*DING! *

“Damn Papyrus.” I cursed, looking at my phone.

**Papyrus: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Fell: Nothing is going to happen.**

**Papyrus: UPDATE ME THEN!**

**Fell: Fine.**

“Might as well satisfy that cinnabun’s curiosity, he is lonely with all the work he has to do.” I sighed. Walking pass some crowd of monsters, I hear them giggling and whispering behind my back. Is my suit that fetching to catch their attention? I should wear something more casual, but I’ll blame the institution for teaching me to dress this way.

‘I wonder how he’s doing?’ I frowned, recalling those times I had to save the guy’s ass. I sighed, stepping forward to enter the museum. Newly opened, Stretch told me that Red would be here.

‘There he is!’ I paused halfway, catching sight of that familiar white lab coat. Red always wore that coat for some strange reason. I walked forward, ready to start my secret operation. That is until I saw the skeleton turn to the side and give a smile I never saw before. It was genuine and a mixture of relief and comfort. He never showed me that smile before. It made my SOUL jump and twist. I stepped back, watching the scene unfold.

“what took ya so long?” Red scoffed and I saw Stretch come into view. I staggered backward some more, eye lights shrinking. I… Did not expect this. Well. I should have expected this since Stretch did know where Red was and a whole year passed... Stretch returned the smile, holding Red’s hand with his. I felt dense. Dense in the sense Papyrus placed a blue attack on me. I watched them walk to the other side, chatting about something. Red laughed, different from anything I heard before. Red sounds…. Happy.

“…” I walked out, looking at my gift and frowned. Well. I don’t want Stretch to realize I bought a gift. I should also not tell Stretch I came here just to drop a gift for Red too. I noticed I was running and eased my steps. What was I running from? All I had to do was go to Red’s house and drop the gift. No problem there- His fucking father.

“This is going to be awkward.” I cursed my luck. Maybe (by sheer chance), Gaster isn’t home when I drop it. I blinked, realizing I was already by the doorsteps. Crap. Here comes the music.

*CREAK! *

“Who’s there?”

‘Damn it. God hates me today.’ I went inside to carefully place the present and get out without suspicion. Unfortunately, the scientist came out and glared at me with eyes paralleling Red’s – pure irritation. “What is that gift for?”

“It’s your son’s birthday, douchebag.” I glared at him (secretly walking away). I was fine talking with adults, but not this type of adult. Gaster’s too grouchy. It’s as if I was the one who ruined his life, but it’s his fault for having terrible science assistants in his laboratory.

“And why did you give him a present?” Gaster asked and I was already at the door. I turned silent. Why did Gaster’s voice change to something not cranky? It sounded… I glared at him, opening the door as I pointed at the smirking scientist. “B-because your son has horrible taste like his father!”

“You are trying so hard.” Gaster moves his pointing finger inward, dragging me back inside the house. Gaster walks inside the living room, dragging me with a detached hand. Gaster asked, clearly planning something. “Take a seat. I’d like to ask some questions before you go.”

“Why are you acting civil?” I flicked my leg to remove that floating hand, staring at the skeleton pouring tea on two cups. He sat down and I sat down, wary of this person’s next action. Gaster took a sip, eyes closed. “I can act civil when I want to. You, on the other hand, have something troubling you and it has something to do with my son.”

“Nothing major.” I shook the teacup, not tearing my gaze from this monster. Gaster looks at me in the eye, a face full of secrets. “Are you a friend and only a friend to my son?”

“Yes.” I replied, wondering why this was the conversation between us. Gaster nodded, satisfied with my answer. That’s it! All this time Gaster was always in a pissy mood because he’s overprotective with his danger-prone kid? Hmm… It kinda made sense. Gaster’s next comment caught me off guard. “Good. It’s bad enough I have to handle that orange hooded skeleton.”

“Y-you mean Stretch?” I asked, coughing from my drink but the skeleton confirmed my suspicion. Gaster looked at the side, pouring tea with his hand. How many are they really? They’re just floating in mid-air! “Are you friends with him?”

“Acquaintances since he’s a previous dorm mate.” I stood up and walked out. A hand opened the door as I walked out yet I hear Gaster comment about something, causing my head to turn. He was holding my gift, flipping it around in fascination. “I’ll tell him it’s from some creepy stalker.”

“How about it’s your gift for him?” I said and nearly laughed at the father’s expression. “Never gave him a gift before? Well. Here’s your chance to redeem yourself, jerk.”

“…I’ll tell him you suggested this to me.” Gaster looks back at the present and tossed it in the air, catching it to give me a smirk. I groaned, “Do that and I’m hunting your sponsors down.”

“Sorry about that **vice-president**.” Gaster said with much sarcasm. I slammed the door, grumbling curses under my breath. Like father like son, I should head back to the train station. It was getting late and those employees might start posting wanted pictures of me in the web.

*DING! *

“How does he do that?” I flipped my phone.

**Papyrus: SO?**

**Fell: Why are you still awake?!**

**Papyrus:  SLEEPING IS FOR THE LAZY!**

**Fell: That’s…**

**Fell: Whatever.**

**Papyrus: DID YOU GIVE THE PRESENT? WHAT DID RED SAY?!**

**Fell: He was busy so I threw it away.**

**Papyrus: AWW WHY?**

**Fell: I felt like it. I told you nothing is going to happen.**

**Papyrus: I KNOW YOU DID IT FOR A GOOD REASON SO I WON’T ASK.**

**Fell: Night**

**Papyrus: SLEEP TIGHT. :)**

"Heh." I laughed, waiting at the train station. I stared at my phone, realizing how I dislike the model. I should change it, all of the parts are… not even salvageable. What about the phone numbers? Nyeh. Who cares? "I can ask Stretch and Papyrus’ phone numbers again anyways."

* * *

[ROOM – Undertale!Papyrus = Papyrus]

 

“I WONDER HOW SANS IS RIGHT NOW?” I wonder as I scroll down on the pictures of my friends. I have a lot of pictures but not my picture. I, the Great Papyrus, do not want anyone to see my handsome picture because… I don’t really know. I just don’t want my real friends finding out I have these really shameful fiction and drawings. It was so un-Papyruslike! Pictures that my virtual friends requested - Animals to humans, Background to different types of drawing… This was a side I don’t want anyone but Fell and Stretch to know. I trust those two with all my SOUL!

*DING! *

“It’s Stretch!” I picked my phone to the side, checking the message.

**Stretch: did fell tell you something?**

**Stretch: i didn’t see him in the museum.**

“…” I turned silent. Moving to another chat, I texted Fell.

**Papyrus: WHAT DO I TELL STRETCH?**

**Fell: Tell him I got busy and couldn’t come.**

**Papyrus: DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH STRETCH AND RED?**

**Fell: Hm. Who cares?**

**Papyrus: YOU ARE CONFUSING.**

**Fell: Everyone is.**

**Papyrus: FAIR ENOUGH.**

I went back to Stretch, typing my answer.

**Papyrus: SOMETHING CAME UP AND HE COULDN’T COME.**

**Stretch: aw. i was even expecting him to treat red to something. it's his birthday today.**

**Papyrus: REALLY?**

**Stretch: yeah. at least i treated him before we left so he wouldn’t feel so robbed of time.**

**Papyrus: YES. WHAT A TRAGEDY.**

**Stretch: you’re not telling me something, aren’t ya?**

**Papyrus: NOT REALLY~**

**Stretch: i hate it when you two keep secrets.**

**Papyrus: WHAT CAN I SAY**

**Papyrus: WE’RE TWO PARTS OF A WHOLE.**

**Stretch: skelebros?**

**Papyrus: YOU ARE PART OF IT TOO.**

**Stretch: skeletriplets?**

**Papyrus: YOU ARE PUSHING IT STRETCH!**

**Stretch: nyeh heh.**

**Papyrus: NIGHT STRETCH!**

*Click! *

“I WISH WE WERE BROTHERS…” I sigh, looking at the picture frame beside me. There was me, Stretch and Fell. I picked up another picture frame to see Undyne with her friend Alphys and Sans- I frowned. His picture doesn’t look good here. I should search for a better one in the net. I hear from Undyne that Sans has a lot of pictures in his social media account.

‘I WONDER HOW HE’S DOING?’ I gave a wistful smile, logging in to search for my friend’s account. He must be doing okay with all his friends, right? I shouldn’t be worrying about him. I’m sure everyone will rescue him from his sleepiness. I chuckled at the thought.

“A-HA!” I clicked on the profile and sent a friend request, scrolling down to check Sans’ pictures. My eyes widened in surprise, looking at all of the real friends Sans has. He’s really **really** popular in his university. I started saving some good poses that I can use for my drawing, pausing as I looked at how alive he was when he was with his friends. I turned silent, curious and yet a bit sad. ‘Why doesn’t Sans look alive when he’s with me?’

**FRIEND REQUEST ACCEPTED**

“THAT WAS QUICK.” I noticed but I was still scrolling to check on the various pictures. He seems to have a lot of pictures with this white female copy of Asgore, Asgore who is part of the scholarship program together with Undyne and I. Aren’t we lucky? I felt my SOUL churn when I saw Sans and the lady so close together. They seem so happy- My SOUL sunk quickly down at the next picture, closing it immediately. I held my chest, complex to why I feel pain.

*DING! *

“…” I looked at the message box. It was Sans.

**Sans: missed me huh? ;)**

**Papyrus: OF COURSE I DO! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!**

**Sans: so how’s life there?**

**Papyrus: GREAT**

**Papyrus: I MEET A LOT OF GREAT PEOPLE EVERY DAY**

**Papyrus: AND SOMEONE THAT CAN PARALLEL MY GREAT CULINARY TASTE!**

**Papyrus: REALLY AMAZING!**

**Sans: aww.**

**Sans: there go my hopes.**

**Sans: i really thought you’d miss me.**

**Sans: :(**

“…” I was staring at the white goat woman tagged on the pictures. Her name is Toriel and she’s… She’s in a relationship with Sans. I scroll on the pictures to see their pictures together. I returned to Sans’ profile, making sure if it’s accurate. There he was, in a relationship. I should feel happy that my friend is in a relationship. It’s like Undyne with Alphys, but why do I feel sad? I sighed, surprised to see many messages left by Sans.

**Sans: earth to paps?**

**Sans: are ya busy?**

**Sans: what’cha doing right now?**

**Sans: you’re krilling me here.**

**Sans: you there?**

**Papyrus: I’M HERE.**

“…” I don’t know why this is affecting me more than it should. Did I... Did I fall in love like what happened to Stretch and Fell? I pulled my legs to the chair, hugging it as I stared at the screen. “IT CAN'T BE. WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND AM I TO DO SUCH A THING?!”

**Sans: so what are you doing?**

**Papyrus: JUST BUSY DOING MY HOMEWORK**

**Papyrus: HOW'S YOUR FATHER WINGDINGS?**

**Sans: fine.**

**Sans: he’s asking when you’ll come back**

**Sans: i mean when you’d come over.**

**Sans: doesn’t know you’re gone.**

**Sans: >_>**

**Sans: should i tell him?**

**Papyrus: NAH. I DON’T WANT HIM TO VISIT ME HERE.**

**Papyrus: KNOWING HIM.**

**Papyrus: TELL HIM I SAID HI!**

**Papyrus: \ ^ u ^ /**

**Sans: k.**

“…” I closed the screen, feeling sad for some reason because of what I realized. Why do I feel sad for Sans when I should feel happy for him? If Sans is happy in life, then I should support it!

**Papyrus: NIGHT SANS!**

**Papyrus: I HAVE TO SLEEP SOON**

**Papyrus: I HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF ME**

**Papyrus: I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASS.**

**Sans: are you sure?**

**Papyrus: POSITIVE!**

**Sans: if you say so.**

**Sans: call me if you have any problems**

**Papyrus: OF COURSE!**

**Papyrus: WE ARE JUST FRIENDS, AFTER ALL.**

**Sans: yep.**

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS..." I echoed my phrase, burying my face on my knees as I closed my eyes. The only Love that should exist is Agape because then… No one would get hurt. No one would need to get jealous. No one needs to hate the other or do something selfish… But what I’m doing is selfish because I’m not yet letting go of these feelings.

“EVERYTHING IS FINE.” I giggled, trying to brighten up like the optimist I am. I should see Sans like how he sees me. A cool friend that one can rely on! I smiled, surprised to see some tears fall. “WHAT AM I CRYING FOR?”

“I’M FINE.” I repeated, wiping my tears away. It just keeps falling. Make it stop. I'm fine. I really am. I sniff, laughing to myself on how stupid I must be. Fell and Stretch would laugh at me when they see me as a mess. I wonder how Stretch is right now. I took a deep breath and continued scrolling on my webpage, “I’M FINE WITH THIS.”

* * *

 

 [FRIEND'S HOUSE - Underswap!Papyrus = Stretch]

 

"So you think you have what it takes to court my child?!" The father asked, standing right in front of me with two different colored eye lights. I look at the side; cold sweat was dripping down my skull. Why did Blue have to leave me alone with his father Aster? I look back to stare at the usually cheerful father and stuttered, "w-what gave you that idea?"

"The way you look at my son..." Aster turned silent, secretly scanning me. First time I met Aster was when Red and I had a sleep over in Blue's house. Blue's dad was the most accommodating father I have ever met.

“...It's like any other admirer my son befriends.” I didn’t know why but that scared me for a second there. Anyways, back to Aster’s description. He prepares the food, asks if we need anything, allows Blue to use the computer and TV without limits and Aster never gets angry or orders Blue around. Man. Red and I were freaking envious when we saw how Aster acted compared to our dads. Yet, Blue doesn't seem to think our dads are bad when he visited our place but that's because they can sense the innocence and pretend they're not douche bags so we look like the bad guys. Aster sighs, eyes closed as if in defeat. "It's unfortunate really; my son tends to reject each and every one of them. If you propose now, you'll be the thirty-seventh."

"w-what?" I blinked rapidly, confused how this topic ended up this way. I don't know why I'm alarmed with the news but I felt my SOUL clench at the information.

“Yes yes. My son is frequently courted, but it’s no wonder judging on Blue’s whole being. I mean look! I can see the heart in your eye sockets when you visit from time to time.” Aster points out an embarrassing fact as I clutched the gift underneath the table. Ever since Fell and Papyrus left, I was left alone to hang out with Red, Blue and Comic. They were fun to be with; I got to know more and more about them. The one that rattled me all the way to the bone was how I can't stop minding Blue. I got to know if he's safe or if he's with his friends or if he's free- God. Aster’s right. Fell says this is affecting my studies and states that I should confront the problem head on. Papyrus was silently listening on us, sketching something online. It was a nice picture until I realize it was Sans. Pft. Me and Fell joked how lonely Papyrus is and we decided that when he comes back, we're all going to meet up. Fell's treat of course since he'll be the first to earn money.

"but do you think i have a chance?" I looked down, bringing my hand forward to touch the exterior of the mug – Dark Chocolate drink with five mini-marshmallows inside in lukewarm temperature. Aster turned silent, fixing his tie as he sat on the edge of the table. He looks at the side, watching Blue talk with his friends and looked back at me. I laughed, covering my head. "i get it. i'm not the greatest you've seen in the block."

"I thought you and Red were a thing?" Aster's comment caught me off guard, especially when I was drinking the lukewarm chocolate. I coughed, beating my chest with my hand. "m-me and red?! god. i-i have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You're awfully close and you two look like a good couple." Aster smiled at me and I had to shake my head vehemently. Don't get me wrong. Red is a great guy, someone I can relate to even in a deeper level. A monster who I would willingly hang out in a deserted island but not less than a week (Red tends to get cranky). However, I've seen how Fell looks at Red and I don't want to hurt my friend all because of that. Aster looks down at me, curious. "Look here. I'm not in the mood to give hints, but you should definitely think first before you act. If Blue accepts you and Red has a thing for you or vice versa then you’re in for a horrible ride."

"but..." I gripped my gift in my right hand. I don’t know how to tell this since it’s utterly embarrassing for today’s society since… My parents arranged me with another monster already. I… I don’t want to get married, but it’s for the sake of the business. I’m sure Red also has someone paired to him by his merciless father, but Gaster might give him a chance if Red does well in school. (Lucky bastard) Back to the bigger picture, we (me and Red) don’t want anyone finding out about this. Sans knows about this, but Blue… Oh Seraph above. I realize how stupid I am for doing this. I relaxed on my chair. “you’re right. i should think ‘bout this.”

“That’s the spirit, even if I have no idea what happened in your head~!” Aster has a sweat drop; I simply gave him a nod. He must have noticed how stressed I was waiting for the moment to talk to Blue. My aura must’ve affected his, causing him to rile up and ask what’s up. Why was I so hyped up in confessing when in the end- I’m such an idiot! What was I thinking? That Blue would willingly marry me just to save my butt. Nyeh. That’s… I sigh. ‘unlikely to happen.’

“What are you guys talking about in here?” Blue asked, coming inside and I felt my SOUL twist at the sight when I saw the skeleton holding hands with his friend Napstaton. Gah. Now I know how a heartbreak feels like and it’s painfully empty. Aster gave him a smile and commented with his usual cheery yet curious voice. “We were just discussing some pranks and puns along-”

“No! Dad! You are too old for that!” Blue hits his father with his gloved hand. I remember giving him those gloves, stating it matched his eyes and urgh… Red and Comic didn’t let me off after they heard that. Blue suddenly turned to face at me with a smile, “Oh yes! Napstaton, meet Stretch! One of my best friends! Stretch meet Napstaton! My boyfriend.”

“Pleasure in meeting you.” The robot offered his hand and I shook it. I couldn’t bring myself to speak, simply giving him a smile. After he lets go, Napstaton leads Blue out by the hand. Both of them were speaking happily and I… Aster comments as he covered his mouth. “I did not expect that to happen... ”

“…i think i gotta go.” I stood up, not feeling well all of the sudden. Placing the gift on the table, Aster asked me as I turned to the EXIT. “Will you be all right?”

“…” I look back at the father. Damn. I want a father like that. I nodded, cracking a smile before taking the shortcut. “course i am.”

**Papyrus: I FORGOT TO SAY GOOD NIGHT!**

**Fell: Knowing that NEET, he'll stay all night looking at the blueprints again.**

**Stretch: glad to know you guys care.**

"..." I closed my phone. Holding my hand up, I frowned. Great. It was raining. "weather forecast got it wrong again..."

 


	7. dilemma: I DON’T THINK THERE’S ANY PROBLEM HERE SANS. (yes there is.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses and Sanses argue about the script while Gasters do their thing.

Undertale!Papyrus: BUT SANS!

Undertale!Sans: no!

Underfell!Papyrus: Why are you doing this?!

Underfell!Sans: it’s for your own good!

Underswap!Papyrus: but it’s better than the previous ending.

Underswap!Sans: Have you even read the outcome of this ending?!

Undertale!Papyrus: AT LEAST NO ONE GETS HURT IN THIS SCRIPT!

Undertale!Sans: yeah and your life is in the line.

Underfell!Papyrus: So what if I get paired up with someone else? It’s only for one story!

Underfell!Sans: i’m not going to let you do that with-with those monsters!

Underswap!Papyrus: they’re friends. they won’t do any harm to me!

Underswap!Sans: I will not allow my brother to be forced into doing this!

 

*While the skelebros were arguing, the inserted characters are sitting together watching the scenario. 

* * *

 

 

Undertale!Gaster. Underfell!Gaster and Underswap!Gaster: …

Undertale!Gaster: When One tries to combine three pairs of the same monster in a story, there is a chance of paralleling viewpoints towards certain focal points of discussion.

 

*Undertale!Gaster looks at the siblings again.

 

Undertale!Papyrus, Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus: **Why are you being so stubborn Sans?! I'm doing this for all of us.**

Undertale!Sans, Underfell!Sans and Underswap!Sans: **Yeah and we move on to the next story so stop being so selfless!**

 

*Undertale!Gaster looks away, staring at Underswap!Gaster.

 

Undertale!Gaster: I should’ve expected this… What else did I miss?

Underswap!Gaster: Not much really.

Underfell!Gaster: Oh yes. If you look at the first script (Underfell!Gaster tossed a script towards Undertale!Gaster),  all of the Papyrus(es?) didn’t move on with their crush and start murdering people around Sans.

Undertale!Gaster: Papyrus, the younger brother between the two, kill monsters all because of a crush. Are you kidding with me?

Underswap!Gaster: I don’t know why but I can't see my children doing that to each other either…

Underfell!Gaster: Same here, but then the ending has Papyrus getting killed by Sans so I accept this ending.

Undertale!Gaster: I refuse all outcomes. Papyrus and Sans are not supposed to be fighting against each other or towards the destruction of monsterkind-

Underswap!Gaster: We know, but that’s the first script.

Underfell!Gaster: Here’s the next script that was created recently which they will have to follow, but it’s longer than the first. (Tossed the next script at Undertale!Gaster)

Undertale!Gaster: (Caught the script and scans the pages) … No.

Underswap!Gaster: But no one gets hurt.

Undertale!Gaster: Even if the script says Sans is not Papyrus’ brother, the fact still stands that Papyrus and Sans are siblings. Seeing Papyrus doing such lewd acts with a monster… is indecent. Is this why those two are arguing?

Underfell!Gaster: I don’t mind Papyrus fuc-

Underswap!Gaster: Stop! I already persuaded your children not to curse and you’re going to do that! You are a horrible role model!

Underfell!Gaster: They are old enough who to follow, sh-!

Underswap!Gaster: NO~!!!

 

*Underswap!Gaster tackled Underfell!Gaster to the ground. Undertale!Gaster looks down at them and looks back at the second working script.

 

Underfell!Gaster: Get offfhghggh!

Underswap!Gaster: Until you vow not to curse in front of the children!

Underfell!Gaster: They are not kids anymore!

Underswap!Gaster: This is why your children don’t like you!

Underfell!Gaster: Who cares if they don’t like me!

 

*Undertale!Gaster flips on the pages, pulling out a pen to edit the pages.

 

Undertale!Gaster: Next chapter is **Conflict** where Sans and Papyrus meets and confronts their feelings towards each other. However… (Undertale!Gaster scratches some lines as he looks over the script and towards the skeleton brothers arguing) I guess it has to be tweaked once more if we want ~~Sans to cooperate~~ this story to end.


	8. Falling in and out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus realize getting over is more difficult when there's no visible time counter towards Emotions.

[BALLROOM – Underswap!Papyrus = Stretch]

 

“We’re at our destination, asses! Now get out!”

 

“let me sleep some more…” I groaned, pushing the invading hand on my face. Taking a nap in the limousine of Red’s father was the worst thing I have ever done. Sure you have space, but it’s filled with items and gifts. What was this? A token of appreciation for taking my son away? I opened my eyes, staring at Red’s amused expression even when his father ordered us to get out.

“i’m not going there alone, ya know?” Red’s comment made me chuckle, steadily sitting up and walking out of the limo. I walked beside Red, hoping through all odds that the father doesn’t start harassing me with verbal abuse of my ‘incompetence.’

“you think your dad gave you a hot chick?” I mutter under my breath. So it’s been two-three years and we’ve graduated to face the horrors of life. Just joking. I, Red and Comic got a job while Blue… I don’t even want to think about it. I kind of… distanced myself and told the guy I was busy with work. I… just can’t help the pain of staring at Blue with Napstaton. That DJ was always with him and I swear I might do things I don’t want to do. Red laughs with a small smile, “not sure if he cares about me, but the chick’s probably going to maintain the company’s status.”

“swell.” I nodded, looking behind me to see the dark aura of the father. Moving close to Red, I whisper. “why is gaster smirking evilly?”

“really?” Red turns and looks back. “he must be planning something.”

“I can hear you two over here.” Gaster’s dark humorous voice caused both of us to turn silent. Finally able to reach the building (I get how fancy the red carpet is, but why does the building have to be so far- And what is up with the paparazzi?!)

“Disgrace me and you will pay dearly after we get back.” Gaster’s voice sounds like the devil looking down at his prey, but it seems Red is too used to the scrutiny as he remained unaffected with the order. I’ll try to be a gentleman, but the word here is try. Gaster ended his sentence in a surprisingly mysterious note. “Oh yes. Your partners have a red rose attached to their outfits.”

“sure whatever.” Red sighs and I looked around the venue. Pretty clean and empty; the guests are talking to each other in whispers while the musicians are all band together for something.

 

“S-Stretch? Is that you?” I couldn’t bear myself to turn to that direction to say hi. What is Blue doing here?! Oh I know why. I remember my parents talking about Napstaton as a VIP.

“what’s with those faces? it’s as if you two seen a skeleton.” The voice chuckled. Comic is here too?! I looked up to see Blue and Sans standing side by side. Red and I went forward, ready to greet our friends. Red crossed his arms, curious at the skeleton’s presence. “why are you here?”

“Wingdings said i should meet a cousin.” Sans shrugged, placing his hands in his pocket. I turned silent, noticing the two adults come together with small talk.

“How’s your son Red?” Wingdings asked, but he was holding a clipboard not even bothered to stare at Gaster. Gaster looks over at the clipboard and suddenly grins, “Same as yours. They won’t know what’s coming~”

“okay. now, i am fearful…” Red squints at the duo, both planning something devious. I agreed, wondering what the adults are thinking. It wasn’t long before I saw Undyne and her sister Undying walking out chatting loudly with Fell and Papyrus behind them. They look the same as before they left the city except they have tuxedos on. Papyrus noticed my glance, making his usual cheery smile while Fell gave me a nod of notice. Wait a minute. Didn’t Gaster say our partner has a red rose on their suit so why does Fell and Undying have that?!

“What took you so long?” Gaster asked with a grin. I watched as the group came near with Fell dragged by Undying while Papyrus walks faster to make sure Fell doesn’t look like he’s being dragged. Good going Papyrus. Fell looks at Gaster and then scanned the room. He shrugged; his eyes boring at Gaster. “Papyrus met someone new.”

“Speaking of Papyrus. Sans, meet your cousin.” Wingdings comments and I was surprised to see Sans give a shrug, smiling as if he’s always known it. “cool.”

“We kind of expected that…” Blue scratches the back of his skull, looking to the side since he heard a boisterous lizard laugh beside Dyne. He looks back, eyes sparkling the usual baby blue hue. “…Seeing as how Papyrus and Sans text each other so frequently!”

“…He’ll be engaged to Mettaton in your stead.” Wingdings continues and this time, Sans turned silent. Fell turned silent, looking at Papyrus and then looks back. Papyrus wasn’t staring at Fell when he mutters in an odd tone, “Congratulations. It’s love at first sight.”

“ **what?** ” The voice sounds borderline shock to irritation. I watched Sans left eye socket glow blue as he glared at his father. Blue was the one who calmed him down by patting him on the shoulder. Wingdings looks up as if taunting his own child. Oh god. I can see Gaster smirking. Papyrus walks close and offers his hand to Sans. “DON’T WORRY SANS! YOUR GREAT **COUSIN** AND **FATHER** DISCUSSED ABOUT THIS AND I CONSENT TO THIS!”

“…” I can sense betrayal within Sans. I feel like Wingdings isn’t going to have a wonderful time tomorrow. Undying and Fell were whispering to each other, wary as they looked at the direction of the smirking Gaster and ‘humble father’ Wingdings. Wingdings shrugged, closing his eyes as if ‘helpless’. “You did state your refusal to accept the proposal even when it was for the sake of funds and relations. Therefore, your **cousin** Papyrus offered to do it in your stead.”

“… then why am i here?” Sans closed his eyes and it was Aster, Blue’s father, who came up to our crowd with an answer. “I was the one who suggested it! Knowing you, I’m sure you’ll watch over your younger cousin Papyrus in case something happens~!”

‘what is happening here?’ I wanted to say aloud, but it’s inappropriate when you’re in this fancy area yet not everyone was prepared for the next news, especially when Gaster spoke aloud as if he was declaring a future marriage. Oh- **It is.** You can call me stubborn now since the first monster I wanted to check was Blue and his reaction. ~~Damn it Stretch get over him!~~

* * *

[BALLROOM – Underfell!Papyrus = Fell]

 

“Red, meet your fiancée Undying. Stretch, yours would be Fell.”

 

“!!!” Everyone was shock; even I did not expect Gaster’s statement. After nearly three years, that old fart decided to call me up for a blind date arrangement. During that time, I was in another country handling my company’s business transactions. Because Gaster had influence over my parents like the shark he is, my parents ordered my men to kidnap and board me on our private jet heading back. Coincidentally, I arrived in the airport to meet Undying and Papyrus who was fighting right outside...the departure area. No one was winning so I stepped in and dragged the hooligans out. I didn’t think I would be forced to feed the duo nor imagine that I’ll be their sugar daddy just so they would leave me alone. Near the hour of ~~doomsday~~ I mean meeting, I called the duo back so we can dress up and prepare. Undying was more subservient than before, probably because her lover abandoned her or died. How should I know? While I found Papyrus with a raven ~~pimp~~ celebrity, who ~~talked too much~~ had refine legs. Dragging him away, Papyrus talked about the ~~prostitute~~ artist Mettaton non-stop while we went back to my home and change.

“hold up just a sec.” Stretch was the first one to speak. He’s just as confused as I am, but I feel like my parents and Gaster already left hints when they were discussing about this. Oh yes. I will murder my parents when I secure almost all of the assets and loyalty of the corporation. ~~It’s fine to kill your parents~~ I mean a little LOVE will do me some good. I stared at Gaster, trying to decipher the messages in my head. “…my parents don’t even know fell!”

“It was Fell who volunteered, seeing as your family was at the path of bankruptcy.” Gaster continued as his eyes trained on me not to fuck up. Why does this scientist entrust douche bag ACTs on me? Yet he has a point, Stretch’s family talked with me one time through phone call about a proposal, which I declined. Crap. I have to accept this then. I crossed my arms, giving a smirk. Red doesn’t look happy; his eye sockets were blank. Of course, Red should be angry. How could his shitty father pair the fucking couple with another monster? This is some twisted shipping the scientist did here and I… don’t want to give a fuck. “What’s wrong Stretch? I think it’s proper for both of us to get paired up unless you want the she-beast over here.”

“I’m going to be paired up with a runt?” Undying sounds shock which she shouldn't! I stepped on her foot, causing her to flinch. Stretch and Red were silent as if they have seen an over-sized annoying dog walk over and suddenly crashed over by the ice cream truck. Sans and Papyrus were chatting while Blue was talking with Wingdings and Aster on the side. I mutter, eyes looking behind me. “Don’t you remember the bastard Gaster state a candidate must be headstrong and capable of handling the work without any **instability**? Since you know red, **play along**!”

“F-fine.” Undying knows what I plan on doing. Stability wasn’t something you’ll see from me in the incoming months or years. Murder and take-overs are the agenda. I will not stop until I conquer everything and everyone in that blasted company-corporation-who cares?! However, Stretch went forward to grab my shoulder, muttering in an impatient voice. “ **we need to talk.** ”

“Whatever you say, dear.” I mocked as he dragged me to the next room. When Stretch closed the door, he slammed me to the wall with telekinesis.

 

“what are you planning, fucktard?!” Stretch looks pissed, walking over to hold my collar with his right eye glowing yellow. I remain unaffected, more curious about the intricacies of the windowpane at the other side. I look at him and explain, “Look here. I’m hooking up with you because you need help and your parents insist on your marriage. Gaster won’t allow Red to marry you because you’re both lazy sleazebags who need a lot of motivation. After the wedding, I don’t care if you cheat with me for another since you’re not really my type.”

“but gaster **directly** asked if you would want to have red right?!” Stretch looks super cranky. He must have not smoked for today. I look at the side, not really wanting to talk about this. It was unnerving. But if I don’t, Stretch might never let me out of this room. I sighed, “Yes, but that’s not the point. We’re talking in realistic terms and that isn’t an important agenda-”

“how is that not important?! you fucking told me **you love him**?!” Stretch’s comment made me pause. Oh OH. I glared at the skeleton, eyes gleamed red in annoyance. “All three of us know emotions are irrelevant in society so can we go for something more practical?!”

“i call bullshit! you aren’t the type to give up!” Stretch was really pushing his limits. If only he hasn’t caught me off-guard, I wouldn’t be incapacitated with a blue attack on my SOUL combined with a firm grip spiritually. “tell me the truth-?!”

*CRACK! *

“Better.” I cursed, able to punch the skeleton all the way to the ground. Even if I’m dense in my SOUL and ‘helpless,’ didn’t mean I won’t fight back. Good thing I know how to hit a 1 HP monster. I fixed my tie, staring at Stretch on the floor. “I may be terrible and manipulative, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s already **been claimed**. I’ve talked with Red’s father about this and he agreed **it was for the best**.”

“i don’t get what you mean but…” Stretch smiled, standing up as he held his cheek. I dusted my suit from all the wrinkles, asking. “What’s in your mind this time?”

“the door.” Stretch chuckled as I slowly look at the door, face palming to see the door was slightly open to see skeletons look at them. Great. Stretch is a bastard. Correction. Stretch is going to be my bastard. I partially moved my fingers to stare at the audience. “Apologies for the ruckus, but will you kindly close the door so we can finish our discussion?”

“you heard the boss, let’s go.” Red was the first to speak, walking away from the door. At least someone understands my logic or Red doesn’t give a fuck which is also good. The door closed and I slightly wanted to turn around and call them back but why should I? It’s part of the past. I shouldn’t care anymore ~~just like how Stretch and Papyrus moved on~~.

* * *

[BALLROOM – Undertale!Papyrus = Papyrus]

 

“I did not expect Fell to fall in and out of love. Oh well~ At least we’re together, aren’t we?”

 

“?” I looked at Red as he rests on the pillar in thought, thinking about what happened behind the door. Undying was talking to an irritated Fell (they look like a couple!), Gaster and Wingdings were telling horrible jokes (So that’s how Sans and Red keeps saying horrible puns!), Blue was chatting with Stretch (another item, but Stretch, Fell and I agreed we prioritize the greater good than ourselves so…) and finally, I together with Sans are listening to Aster. I nodded, looking down at Sans. “SPEAKING OF TOGETHER, HOW ARE YOU SANS?”

“i miss you.” Sans didn’t even miss a beat as he gave me a tired smile. You don’t say that in front of a father! Too melancholic… To hide my embarrassment, I immediately picked the small skeleton up, hugging him as I twirl three-sixty. Placing him down, Sans closed his eyes as he held his skull. I gave him a wide grin, “WELL I MISS YOU TOO COUSIN!”

“That’s so adorable~! It reminds me when Stretch and Blue hang out until…” Aster claps his hand, suddenly turned sulky. “Stretch got busy with his work… Why did I pass my genes to my son in befriending introvert/gamer/shut-ins who work in the lab?”

“because we’re a sweet deal.” Sans chuckled and I groan at the failed attempt. Aster couldn’t help but smile while he tries to scold Sans regarding the etiquette in the ball yet I wonder why Sans’ smile lowered as he stared at me. Oh. He’s wondering why I’m not smiling. Why should he when it’s been so long since we came face to face? I just outgrew that pun. Sans reached to grab hold of my hand, concerned. “something bothering you?”

“NOT REALLY. I’M JUST THINKING OF METTATON.” I gave him that excuse, but Sans didn’t buy it. He wasn’t letting go of my hand when we bid goodbye to look around the building before the main event. It became awkward for both of us when monsters glanced and whispered behind our backs, but Sans didn’t let go, still holding my hand as if I’d get lost or vice versa.

 

All of our conversations are off.

 

_“WOWIE! YOU HAVE SUCH AN EXCELLENT VOICE!” I smiled, following the voice to see a raven singing by the fountain. The singer was startled, accidentally falling to the water. I immediately went forward, hoping to save the possible friendship between us._

_“A-ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! I AM SO SORRY!” I kept saying as the raven tries to reassure me he was fine. Even when the robot told me he had to leave soon, I told him to wait so I can get some towels to give. Returning to the area, I felt ecstatic to see the raven indeed waited for me. The robot called Mettaton complimented on how fast I am as I gave him the towels. That was how we started our conversation, spending my time with Mettaton! Mettaton who was a rising celebrity in the city, told me I was one of a kind. Of course I am! I am the Great Papyrus. He also laughed at how cheerful I am. It was refreshing, he says._

It’s always ending in a bad note on both parties.

_“Going so soon?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow as he slung his arm around my shoulder. I blushed, embarrassed at such a treatment. It was our first meeting and we were already friends! I gave the raven a smile, pointing at my approaching friend. “IF I DON’T GO, MY FRIEND FELL WILL NAG.”_

_“I wouldn’t want that. Oh! Here’s my number~” Mettaton offers a card before he stood up, giving me a smile and a wink, making my SOUL jump in shock. It was shock, I swear! Fell went over and whacked me on the head, placing one hand on his hips. He grinned, making me more flustered. “If you told me you were flirting, I could have waited until you got your prey.”_

 

Sans talked about all of the funny things that happened with his friends. Frisk, Alphys, Grillby and Toriel were the primary actors, discussing how they reacted to this or to the events that led to that. He also mentioned about his next project, but moved on quickly to ask how I was doing. I hesitated in speaking, fearful on breaking this wonderful atmosphere. This was too nice to break so I started another topic.

 

_“I-ISN’T THIS TOO SUDDEN?” I asked, looking at my newly discovered profound and adopted father since my parents died, but I never felt anything from them so it was okay. ~~Stretch says this isn’t okay~~. Fell says this is normal for children to be apathetic to loving parents. From joy to horror, I listen to Wingdings’ news and explanation for his upcoming plan._

_“Can I entrust you with this task?” Wingdings asked, holding his hand out as if to seal the deal. I looked down at his hands, gripping my hands tight. If I don’t do this, Sans, Stretch and Red would be happier than before because they would be able to go out and research anything they want given the family’s affiliation. Besides, this was Mettaton and I believe I don’t have any interest in pursuing Love. I went forward to shake his hand, determined to make everyone happy. Wingdings gave out a smile and my emotions didn’t change when he said what majority of my colleagues mentioned. “Condolence for the death of your parents.”_

Taking a deep breath, I started my story. I told him about all the wonderful things that occurred in my part, confessing I ~~miss him too~~ have to leave next month to continue training to become the greatest chef as well as soccer athlete. I ~~lied~~ commented I have a lot of great friends in the university, but I’ll be the only one in my university who’ll return since Undyne and Asgore refuse to continue the scholarship (due to personal reasons), but I assured Sans Fell will be staying with me so I won’t get lonely. Sans didn’t say anything, simply taking in all of the information. When I ask if he’s happy for my success, Sans hesitantly said yes and he started another topic. We were avoiding something, but I didn’t ~~want to~~ know what.

“METTATON!” I said in a distance, happy to know he finally arrived to meet his new… fiancé? The raven looks around for the source and beamed upon seeing a familiar face, Mettaton went forward to greet us. But Sans tugged me close, still holding my hand and I looked away in embarrassment. ~~WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS?!~~


	9. twist…: Sans, please tell me you’re unaffected with this. (i'm gonna deal with fucking undyne!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanses isn't happy because of the Gasters. Papyruses are watching them (trying to fix the script secretly...)

Underfell!Papyrus: So you're saying Sans will alter the script later?

Underfell!Undyne: Most likely, judging on how he's reacting to it.

Underfell!Papyrus: Damn. I was thinking it'd be a simple story.

Underfell!Undyne: You should cheer your brother up, Paps.

Underfell!Papyrus: How do I even do that?

Underfell!Undyne: Just ACT like your usual arrogant dumbass self.

Underfell!Papyrus: I LOVE you, you know that?

Underfell!Undyne: Go bro.

 

*Underfell!Papyrus goes to the silent duo (Underfell!Sans and Underfell!Gaster).

 

Underfell!Papyrus: Sans? You’re awfully quiet today.

Underfell!Sans: …

Underfell!Gaster: He’s planning a hundred and one ways to kill me, Papyrus.

Underfell!Papyrus: There there Sans, at least everyone is going to live in this route.

Underfell!Papyrus: Now that there are enough pairings to finish the story. Me and Stretch, Classic and MTT, Comic and Undertale version Toriel, Blue and NTT then finally, you and Undyne.

Underfell!Gaster: It better not reach more than 13 chapters or the audience won't be able to see us anymore, not that people mind. We have better things to do than torture monsters.

Underfell!Sans: hmmm...

Underfell!Papyrus: You better not be planning on extending the story, Sans!

Underfell!Sans: you’re just smug because you had it your way.

Underfell!Papyrus: Fair point. It proves my point is superior above all else!

Underfell!Gaster: And then, he’s gloating again.

Underfell!Sans: i know right?

Underfell!Papyrus: I am not gloating!!

Underfell!Gaster: We should go meet up with the others.

Underfell!Sans: we should.

Underfell!Papyrus: Do not ignore me!!

 

*Both Underfell!Gaster and Underfell!Sans retreated via shortcut, leaving Underfell!Papyrus in the area. Underfell!Undyne went over, whistling.

 

Underfell!Undyne: How'd it go?

Underfell!Papyrus: Stupid shortcut gave them an excuse to escape my interogation!

Underfell!Undyne: We should do a time skip and reach the gore scenes already!

Underfell!Papyrus: How about no because we have another story for that!

Underfell!Undyne: Oh right. The other story... Bleh. Sans is a major character in that story!

Underfell!Papyrus: Let's secretly burn the script before this story ends.

Underfell!Undyne: Agreed.

* * *

  

Underswap!Gaster: Good thing we fixed it before we all froze in the scene with that alteration.

Underswap!Sans: Yeah… I can’t recall Papyrus entering a room with Fell. That was so scandalous, we had to check it out and listen to the impromptu script.

Underswap!Papyrus: can we not talk about this?

Underswap!Gaster: No! We must talk about your brilliancy!

Underswap!Sans: … Speaking of brilliancy, I have to go out and eat some food!

Underswap!Gaster: Go ahead son!

Underswap!Sans: I will be back soon. Don't follow me!

Underswap!Papyrus: ok bro-

 

*Underswap!Papyrus stares at where Underswap!Sans is going.

 

Underswap!Papyrus: wait a minute. bro? that isn’t where the food is. that’s where underta-

Underswap!Sans: I know~

Underswap!Gaster: Papyrus! Don’t scold your brother when he clearly knows what he’s doing.

Underswap!Papyrus: uhh… (sees his brother vanish) yeah.

Underswap!Gaster: Are you all right with your pairing?

Underswap!Papyrus: whatever lets this story end.

Underswap!Gaster: That's not the response I wanted to hear.

Underswap!Gaster: Let me rephrase that, do you like the current pairing or do you want the past pairing with Red and Blue because it can still come back an-'

Underswap!Papyrus: can we not talk about this?!

Underswap!Gaster: But there's a chance Sans will change the script!

Underswap!Papyrus: sans would never-! uh... he might actually...

Underswap!Gaster: See?! That's why if you were given a choice who would it be: your brother, your friend Red, your other friend Comic or maybe even-?

Underswap!Papyrus: gah! i'll face it when it comes!

Underswap!Gaster: Don't be lazy and face reality!

Underswap!Papyrus: nooo~!

* * *

 

Undertale!Gaster: Why are you trying to kill me?! Aren't you happy I turned the lewd scenes into flirtation moments instead?

Undertale!Sans: yeah. i am happy, but you don’t just ship my brother to anyone!

Undertale!Papyrus: SANS! GASTER! THERE WILL BE NO DUST IN THIS AREA!

 

*Undertale!Papyrus screams when both skeletons are dodging and attacking with bone as well as plasma beam attacks.

 

Undertale!Gaster: Sans! Be logical. This is only a story and Papyrus will not really fall for that robot! I'm sure Mettaton isn't into him either!

Undertale!Sans: do you have any idea who you're talking about?! this is fucking mettaton! i am not risking that scrap and bolts to constantly flirt with my brother right in front of me!

Undertale!Gaster: Have faith in Papyrus to defend himself!

Undertale!Sans: i do! i just don't have faith in mtt!

 

*Undertale!Papyrus sighs, sitting down as he waits for the character: Undertale!Mettaton to return so they can start the next chapter, the supposed **Answer** but because of Undertale!Gaster and Underfell!Gaster, this was going to be hard.

 

Undertale!Papyrus: ? (Sees Underswap!Sans emerge from the EXIT/ENTRANCE) HI BLUE!

Underswap!Sans: Hi Rus!

Undertale!Papyrus: ARE YOU HERE TO STOP THE TWO FROM FIGHTIN-

 

*Undertale!Papyrus blinks, staring at how the blue-scarfed skeleton summoned out his Gaster blasters and blue bones to attack Undertale!Gaster.

 

Undertale!Gaster: Not you too?!

Underswap!Sans: You don’t just ship my brother to himself!

Undertale!Sans: i know right?

Undertale!Gaster: Gah!

 

*Undertale!Papyrus sighs for the second time, this time three skeletons are fighting and the entire stage was turning into a mess.

 

Undertale!Papyrus: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG FOR SURE... SIGH.

Undertale!Papyrus: OH YES. NEXT CHAPTER WILL LEAD TO EITHER ACCEPTANCE OR REJECTION JUDGING ON HOW THE BLIND DATES WILL TURN OUT.

 

*Undertale!Papyrus nearly gets zapped into oblivion.

 

Undertale!Gaster: Are you two seriously going to end me?

Undertale!Sans and Underswap!Sans: **y e s .**

Undertale!Gaster: well... fuck.

Undertale!Sans: (watch where you're hitting, blue!)

Underswap!Sans: (Sorry about that. I forgot about his warping skills)

 

*Undertale!Papyrus looks back.

 

Undertale!Papyrus: WE WILL HOPEFULLY FINISH THE STORY WITH- BAM!

 

*Undertale!Papyrus looks at his friends and looks back warily.

 

Undertale!Papyrus: 15 CHAPTERS! I HOPE!


End file.
